


Как в сказке

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какой ты сказочный персонаж?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в сказке

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Очередной день этой безумной подготовки близился к завершению, и Ариадна позволила себе присесть. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что она и так проспала полдня, но искусственный сон только утомлял, не давая покоя ни мозгу, ни телу.  
      Девушка откинулась в кресле, сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдая за остальными. Артур склонился над прибором, аккуратно сворачивая трубочки и укладывая по бокам. Почему-то он напомнил ей лепрекона, колдующего над горшком с золотом. Ариадна украдкой хихикнула: в действительности мало кого можно было бы найти, менее похожего на волшебного ирландского карлика. Ну… тогда пусть будет дракон. Дракон и его сокровище.  
      Спонтанно придуманная игра захватила Ариадну, и она поискала глазами Имса. Тот о чем-то переговаривался с Юсуфом – отсюда ничего не было слышно, но они, видимо, обсуждали какие-то детали плана. Кто же он? Белоснежка? А что, зеркало, зеркало на стене… Нет, не то. Вот. Мачеха Белоснежки. Кто на свете всех милее? Ну, милее или не милее – это спорный вопрос, а бюст у его имитации впечатляющий, даже завидно.  
      С Юсуфом все понятно, тут и гадать нечего. Джинн из лампы, выполнит три желания и подарит волшебное зелье. А там ты уже сам сможешь строить дворцы и разрушать города…  
      Кобб… Кобб устало склонился над какой-то схемой, его осунувшееся лицо не выражало ничего, кроме озабоченности. Иногда Ариадне было его остро жалко, хотя воспоминание о сумасшедшей суке, воткнувшей ей нож в живот, несколько притупляли это чувство. Хмм… С ним совсем сложно. Какой-нибудь принц, который должен совершить подвиг, чтобы воссоединиться с семьей. Но таких Ариадна в сказках не припоминала. К тому же, принцы обычно спасают принцесс, а Кобба самого бы кто-нибудь спас… И вдруг ее озарило. Рапунцель. Ну конечно! Ведьма заперла ее в башне и обрезала косы. И сама с этой башни рыбкой…  
      О себе Ариадна задумалась ненадолго. Необязательно ведь брать просто сказку, мифы тоже сгодятся. Так что тоже все понятно. Ариадна и есть. Клубок в руки, гугл-мапс в помощь, и доставит кого угодно куда угодно: дракона к рыцарю, мачеху к гномам, джинна к Сулейману ибн Дауду, а Рапунцель – к тренеру по альпинизму.  
      Ариадна вздохнула. Отличная компания подобралась, осталось спросить у Сайто, нет ли у него дочери и полцарства.


End file.
